


A donation to the Yurika foundation

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Donation to the yurika foundation, F/F, Same gender ship, This is a nice change of fandom, Yurika Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A donation to the yurika foundation





	A donation to the Yurika foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crown/gifts), [YurixMonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/gifts), [Naarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/gifts).



> A slightly bad donation.

The purple haired girl  
And the brown haired girl  
One likes knives  
One likes code dives  
Each has feelings for another  
Both are too afraid to admit it  
And they are trapped in this nervous pit  
One makes a move  
Just to prove  
This love  
like a pink dove  
They embrace in silence  
both likes the others hair  
Both do care  
This was no dare  
But the destined pair  
YuriXmonika Foundation  
Accept this nomination  
-Isshi007


End file.
